Lithium-ion battery has been widely applied in new energy field due to advantages, such as high energy density, no memory effect, environmental protection free pollution and the like. In the highly competitive new energy vehicle market, each large company continuously makes developing and improving on performance and manufacturing process of the power lithium-ion battery. The cell, as a key component of the battery, is generally formed by a laminating manner or a winding manner. The winding manner is widely employed by battery manufacturing enterprises due to advantages, such as simple process, high forming efficiency, easy automation and the like.
In the winding process of the battery, generally, a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate each leave an uncoated current collector thereon, after the cell is formed by winding, the uncoated current collector is used to be welded with an electrode tab or a connecting piece. However, the cell with the above structure at least has two following problems: first, the uncoated current collector which is not welded with the electrode tab or the connecting piece is very easily folded during forming of the cell, thereby blocking the electrolyte transmission channel; second, a channel composed by gaps between the electrode plates, through which the electrolyte enters into the inside of the cell, is obstructed at the weld zone where the uncoated current collector is welded with the electrode tab or the connecting piece. The above two problems are not beneficial to sufficient infiltration of the cell, which allows the required standby time of the cell after the electrolyte is injected to be longer; at the same time, the electrode plate of the battery may precipitate lithium dendrite in the later stage of the cycle due to insufficient electrolyte infiltration.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a cell which can solve the above problems and a battery using the cell.